El Misterio de las 5 Placas
by AluraXT
Summary: Existe una leyenda de 5 Placas que ayudaran a combatir a un demonio muy poderoso, una nueva aventura para Luffy y sus nakamas!
1. La Captura de Robin

" EL MISTERIO DE LAS 5 PLACAS " 

**ARCA DEL STEEL BASE - CAPITULO 1: La captura de Nico Robin**

Todo comienza cuando SMOKER recibe una llamada.

SMOKER: Que quieres ...quien habla?

---X--- : Comodoro SMOKER hace mucho q no hablaba con ud,necesito un favor suyo venga a la **"STEEL BASE".**

SMOKER: Ah eres tu , me dirijo hacia alla. TASHIGI cambia el trascurso del barco al **STEEL BASE, **vamos hacer una visita a un viejo amigo.

SMOKER se dirige rumbo hacia el **"STEEL BASE".**

Mientras tanto en el **"THOUSAND SUNNY"**, LUFFY y compañía desembarcan en una isla por alimento.

NAMI: Luffy, Usopp y Zoro vayan por alimento.

LUFFY: yop!, vamos por carneee!!!

ZORO: aaaaaahhh!!! ...Quien se cree ella para mandarnos !x?&(/.

USOPP: Oiii...oiiiiiii apurense q se va ser mas tarde ...(este lugar no me da buena espina).

Mientras LUFFY y compañía se van a buscar alimentos los demas se quedan cuidando el barco :D .

SANJI: Robin-chan!!!! Nami-san!! Desean q les traiga algo?

ROBIN: Un café si no es mucha molestia.

NAMI: No no yo estoy bien...

SANJI: Robin-chan!! Ya te traigo el cafee...

FRANKY: Se nos acabado los repuestos del barco voy a buscar un poco de madera.

CHOPPER: Espera Franky yo te acompaño.

Mientras todos disfrutan un dia normal ...algo se planea en el **"STEEL BASE "**

ALTAVOZ: Se anuncia la llegada del Comodoro SMOKER y la Sargento Mayor TASHIGI.

-----X----: Smoker Tiempo sin verte viejo amigo...el tiempo si a pasado por tu rostro.

SMOKER: Eh! Vayamos al grano a q me has llamado?

-----X----: Esta bien , esta bien nunca pierdes tu seriedad, sube a mi oficina.

Smoker se dirige escoltado por unos marinos hacia la oficina del ---x--- (del q aparenta ser el Jefe de la base...EL misterioso de la historia XD )

SMOKER: Con q era eso?, esta bien por q tengo algo pendiente con el sombrero de paja, lo q no entiendo por q quieres capturarla.

----X----: Es de prioridad máxima.

Smoker sale de la oficina dirigiéndose a la misión encomendada.

Mientras tanto luffy y compañía ...

LUFFY: Oii Usopp atrapa .

USOPP: Espera ESPERAAAAAAA!!!! Ya estoy repletoo!!.

El coco q lanza luffy cae directo en el rostro de usopp. :D

ZORO: Mmmmmm ... Ya tengo suficiente LUF...Uso... Donde coño se han metido...de repente se han perdido ( Dice zoro mientras se adentra mas a la jungla).

Mientras tanto smoker divisa el barco de los sombrero de paja.

SMOKER: tashigi...ves algo en el barco?

TASHIGI: si veo personas moviéndose puedo distinguir a Nico Robin .

SMOKER: Al parecer el sombrero de paja no se encuentra en el barco.

Smoker usa los cañones para atacar el barco del sombrero de paja .

NAMI: Q..Que es esooo! Quien nos ataca?

ROBIN: Es un barco de la marina ...nos han encontrado.

SANJI: Pero es solo uno .. nosotros nos podemos encargar.

NAMI: Mejor escondamos el barco. Sanji dirigete hacia adentro de la isla.

SANJI: Si Nami swaaaaaªªªnnn!!!!

Luffy, usopp y zoro escuchan los estallidos y se apresuran al regresar al barco.

SMOKER: No van escapar.

Smoker usando el poder de humo aparece en el barco de los sombrero de paja.

SANJI: tuuu!!?? ..q es lo q quieres.

SMOKER: Eh venido por ella (Señalando a Robin)

SANJI: quien te crees q eres.

Sanji ataca a smoker pero este convirtiéndose en humo lo atrapa y lo lanza al mar lejos del barco.

FRANKY: STRONG HAMMER!!!!

Franky ataca a smoker pero no logra tocarlo, Smoker lo toma de un brazo y lo lanza contra las rocas.

SMOKER: si ya dejaron de hacer payasadas tengo una misión pendiente.(se acerca a robin)

ROBIN: no se acerquen vayan buscar a luffy, yo lo entretengo mientras tanto (dirigiéndose a nami y a chopper)

Nami y Chopper se adentran a la selva a buscar a luffy y dejando a sus amigos a su suerte.

SMOKER: No tienes oportunidad contra mi, mejor ríndete y dejame terminar mi misión.

ROBIN: Eso no lo sabemos , TREINTA FLEUR!!!!

Robin intenta su ataque sobre Smoker pero sin efecto contra el, Smoker la atrapa en un grillete de humo.

SMOKER: Es hora de irnos .(Smoker se convierte en humo y se dirige a su barco)

SANJI: Robin-chaaaaaaannnn!!!!

FRANKY: Maldición quien coño era ese?, Q!!! Se llevo a robin...

Nami se encuentra con luffy y los demas.

NAMI: Luffyyyy!!! Smoker esta atacando el barco.

LUFFY: Que!!!!

Pasando al barco de Smoker

SMOKER: hey!! Soy yo ... ya la tengo ... me dirijo hacia tu base.

-----x----: Trabajo eficiente como siempre...jaja ... te espero.

Smoker se dirige hacia la "STEEL BASE" mientras luffy se reune con los demas.

LUFFY: Que?... Robin...maldito marino...te la vas a ver conmigo...

VAMOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS!!!!...

**Continuara...**

_Bien este es el primer capitulo de una saga que hemos creado varios amigos fanáticos de la serie, el proyecto ya esta casi terminado e incluso se esta haciendo un manga de la historia, espero que les guste este capitulo muy pronto estaremos actualizando mas para que no se pierdan nada, hasta la proxima:D. DEJEN REVIEWS!!!._

_**Proximo Capitulo: Llegada a la Steel Base.**_

Guionistas: - JiR 

_Pinedo D. Erick (Es mi apellido real no hay ningun truco) :D_

_Abad D. Radha (Lo mismo que el otro, hermanos??? Ho... o.O)_

_Dibujantes: - JiR_

_Pinedo D. Erick_

_Si alguien le gusta la historia o le gustaria ser participe de esta mande su correo en los reviews o en nuestros correos de hotm. llonly(guion bajo)mell y eapd(guion bajo)11. _

_P.D.: Va en serio _


	2. La Llegada a la Steel Base

_Continuamos con la historia..._

ARCA DEL STEEL BASE – Capitulo 2: La Llegada a la Steel Base 

Sanji y Franky le cuentan lo ocurrido a Luffy.

SANJI: Asi es, Smoker se llevo a Robin y lo peor es que no sabemos a donde.

LUFFY: Yosh! Vamos a recuperarla.

NAMI: Espera, a donde crees que vas?, sabes en donde se encuentran o hacia donde se dirigen?

LUFFY: ... No me importa yo voy a ir por ella!!

NAMI: Espera retrasado, no hagas nada sin pensar!!!!

Luffy se dirige al barco cuando Sanji y Zoro lo detienen de una patada y un puñete.

SANJI: Entonces que haremos, Nami.san?

Cuando Chopper siente que alguien los observa.

CHOPPER: Hay alguien mas aquí!!, sal de donde estes!!

--------: Esperen no nos lastimen!!

Dicen dos voces que salen de los arbustos y se acercan a ellos.

NAMI: Quienes son ustedes??

--------: Mi nombre es JR y este es mi hermano Sam, somos navegantes de la Grand Line, viajamos buscando aventuras.

NAMI: No estaran perdidos??

JR: Claro que no!!!, somos viajeros sin rumbo, navegamos solo por diversión.

ZORO: Y que es lo que hacen por aquí??

JR: Estabamos recogiendo alimento de reserva cuando vimos lo que ocurrio aquí.

SAM: Si, si quieren recuperar a su amiga hay una base cerca de aquí.

LUFFY: De verdad??, diganme, diganme por favor!!!

Les dice Luffy sacudiendo a JR cuando Nami con un par de golpes lo detiene.

NAMI: Pueden decirnos donde esta la base??

JR: Si, esta a unas millas de aquí hacia el noroeste, nosotros podemos llevarlos hacia alla :D.

NAMI: De verdad!!, esta bien, vamos en marcha!!!.

LUFFY(Con la cara hinchada): Yofff!! Affa Famof!! (Yosh! Alla Vamos!!)

Mientras tanto en la **Steel Base**, Smoker ya ha llegado con Robin atrapada.

-----X----: Bien hecho, Smoker, gracias por el servicio.

SMOKER: Hey, espera!, yo tambien tengo asuntos que arreglar con el Sombrero de Paja.

-----X----: Y que es lo que quieres que haga?

SMOKER: Dame a Sombrero de Paja Luffy y quedamos a mano.

-----X----: Esta bien, pero no sera aquí, hay una pequeña isla cerca de aquí, lo enviare hacia alli y podras capturarlo.

SMOKER: Crees que soy estupido?, como puedo confiar en tu palabra?

-----X----: Nos conocemos de tiempo, te doy mi palabra.

SMOKER: Mmmmm... esta bien, pero ponle unos grilletes especiales, ya que esta mujer es muy especial.

-----X-----: Claro que lo se, ya estaba preparado, Tashigi me harias el favor de ponerle estos grilletes de kairoseki.

TASHIGI: Esta bien señor.

Tashigi se acerca a Robin y le coloca los grilletes.

-----X-----: Esta bien ahora ya puedes irte Smoker, tu trabajo a concluido, la isla no esta muy lejos de aquí asi que se te hara facil llegar ahí.

SMOKER: Si, si, estare esperando.

Smoker sale de la **Steel Base** hacia la isla indicada.

-----X----: Ahora, venga conmigo señorita Nico Robin.

El jefe de la base lleva a Robin hacia su oficina.

ROBIN: Que es lo que quieres conmigo?, es que acaso la Marina no se cansa de perseguirme??

------X----: Ja, ja, ja, pero si yo no lo hago por la Marina.

ROBIN: Que??

------X----: Antes de seguir, déjeme quitarle esos grilletes que deben ser muy incomodos.

El jefe se acerca y le quita los grilletes.

ROBIN: No entiendo?, se supone que soy prisionera aquí, como puedes dejarme sin grilletes, crees que me quedare sin hacer nada solo por tu amabilidad.

------X----: Ja, ja, confio en usted, señorita Robin, ademas usted no es mi prisionera, usted esta aquí por que necesito su ayuda.

Mientras tanto Luffy y Co. Estan camino a la base.

NAMI: Hey, chicos!!, estan seguros que este es el rumbo?

JR: Si, Nami-san, la base no esta muy lejos.

LUFFY: Si es Smoker con quien tengo que pelear entonces tendre que ser mas precavido.

FRANKY: Pero si no podemos tocarlo como podremos vencerle.

SANJI: Luffy vera como, el siempre se las arregla.

De regreso a la **Steel Base.**

ROBIN: Mi ayuda??, en que?

----X----: Oh! Me olvide presentarme, discúlpeme, soy el Comodoro Tieryu Steelwing y soy el jefe de esta base Marina pero no te confundas no tengo ni la menor intención de apoyar a estos sujetos, la justicia que predica la Marina esta equivocada y es algo que no perdono, pero sigamos con lo que realmente nos interesa, se que eres una de las pocas personas que pueden leer el lenguaje antiguo de los Poneglyph, quiero que lea algo por mi.

ROBIN: Que?, acaso es de algun arma destructiva?, en ese caso me rehuso.

TIERYU: Arma...?, no, no se equivoca, son antiguas ruinas que revelan la ubicación de un artefacto que sirve para combatir a un demonio.

ROBIN: Demonio??, artefacto??, no entiendo?

Tieryu le muestra un objeto de forma pentagonal que tiene escritura antigua.

TIERYU: Este artefacto es una placa, esta placa sirve para sellar a un demonio muy poderoso que hace algun tiempo ataco a una isla, el demonio fue sellado pero aun asi le queda mucho poder el cual esta destuyendo poco a poco esa isla.

ROBIN: Y tu debes ser de esa isla o me equivoco?

TIERYU: Ja, ja, acertaste, es por eso que necesito tu ayuda Nico Robin necesito que leas esas ruinas para poder detener al demonio.

Robin se queda pensativa mientras Tieryu le pide ayuda.

Mientras tanto en el Thousand Sunny.

CHOPPER: Hey veo una isla!!

JR: esa es!, es la base de la Marina!

LUFFY: Esta bien, esperanos Robin!

JR: Hasta aquí podemos llegar, no queremos tener problemas con la Marina.

LUFFY: Esta bien gracias por todo!

JR: Ni lo menciones Sombrero de Paja!, nos veremos algun dia!, espero que cumplas todos tus sueños!

LUFFY: Si!!!, sere el Rey Pirata!!!, adios!!

JR y SAM: Rey Pirata?, ja, ja, suerte Sombrero de Paja!!

LUFFY: Yosh!, listo, vamos hacia la base!

ZORO: Luffy, Smoker esta alla, que piensas hacer?

LUFFY: Lo se, ustedes saquen a Robin de ahí yo me encargo de Smoker.

El Thousand Sunny esta cada vez mas cerca de la base y son avistados por los vigias.

Marine: Señor Tieryu!, los Sombrero de Paja ya han llegado a la base, que hacemos?

TIERYU: Entendido, creo que es hora de entrar en accion.

Tieryu saca un Den Den Mushi especial.

TIERYU: Vengan ahora!

ROBIN: A quien llamas?

TIERYU: Unos amigos...

En el Thousand Sunny los Sombrero de Paja se preparan para el ataque.

FRANKY: Esa puerta esta estorbando, tenemos que sacarla.

LUFFY: Yosh!, listo Zoro?

ZORO: Si!

LUFFY: Gomu Gomu nooo!!!!!

ZORO: San Hyaku Pondou!!!!

LUFFY/ ZORO: CANNON!!!!!

Usando la tecnica combinada Luffy y Zoro se encargan de la puerta teniendo paso libre hacia la base.

LUFFY: Ahora!, Gomu Gomu noo Rocketto!

Luffy se impulsa desde el barco y va directamente a la base principal atravesándola.

NAMI: Es que nunca piensa en lo que hace!!!

SANJI: Nami-san!, los vigias estan avisando a los demas marinos hay que apresurarnos.

USOPP: Dejenme a mi!, Kayaku Bosh!

Usopp derriba a los vigias de las torres mientras el barco ya ingresa a la base.

FRANKY: Ustedes vayan con Luffy yo me encargo de posicionar el barco.

NAMI: Te lo encargo!

Zoro y los demas bajan del barco y se enfrentan a los marines derrotándolos con facilidad.

CHOPPER: Franky apresurate!

FRANKY: Alla voy!

Franky baja del barco cuando recibe un golpe que lo hace caer y lo deja sin lentes.

CHOPPER: Franky!!

FRANKY: quien fue el maldito?

Franky ve una silueta en el barco que esta estacionado frente al de ellos.

----L----: Ja, ja, ja, eres muy debil para haber caido con un simple golpe de una moneda.

FRANKY: Quee???, quien eres?

----L----: Soy el Capitan Lotar y sere tu oponente.

El capitan baja del barco de un salto que hunde el piso.

FRANKY: Chopper vete de aquí, yo me encargo.

Chopper sigue su camino y deja a Franky con el capitan.

Ya dentro de la base Zoro y Co. Se han encargado de los marinos.

ZORO: Este lugar es demasiado grande, hay que separarnos para buscar a Luffy y Robin.

SANJI: Buena idea viniendo de ti, separémonos, no te vayas a perder marimo.

ZORO: Callate y largate cocinero apestoso.

Los 5 Sombrero de Paja restantes se separan para encontrar a sus nakamas.

Mientras tanto Luffy...

LUFFY: Gomu Gomu no Mucchi!!!

Luffy continua barriendo marinos y corriendo sin saber a donde dirigirse.

ZORO: Que estas escaleras nunca se acaban?

Zoro llega a un pasillo que termina en una puerta doble plateada.

ZORO: Aquí!

TIERYU: Y llego uno, bienvenido Cazador de Piratas Roronoa Zoro.

ZORO: Oi tu!, donde esta Robin!

Zoro pregunta a Tieryu cuando recibe un ataque que le deja un corte en el pecho.

----M----: Ja, ja, muy lento. Y es asi como derrotaste a Kaku uno de los miembros de los CP9?, patético.

ZORO: Que?, no vi cuando me ataco, maldita sea.

**Continuara...**

Segundo capitulo acabado, espero que les guste la historia, hemos hablado un poco de la trama central de la historia espero la entiendan, para el proximo capitulo tendremos mas peleas no se lo pierdan, hasta la proxima!! DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!

_**Proximo Capitulo: Ataque sorpresivo en la Steel Base.**_

Guionistas: - JiR

_Pinedo D. Erick (Es mi apellido real no hay ningun truco) :D_

_Abad D. Radha (Lo mismo que el otro, hermanos??? Ho... o.O)_

_Dibujantes: - JiR_

_Pinedo D. Erick_

_Si alguien le gusta la historia o le gustaria ser participe de esta mande su correo en los reviews o en nuestros correos de hotm. llonly(guion bajo)mell y eapd(guion bajo)11. _

_P.D.: Va en serio _


	3. Ataque Sorpresivo en la Steel Base

_Continuemos con la historia..._

ARCA DE LA STEEL BASE – Capitulo 3: Ataque sorpresivo en la Steel Base 

En la entrada de la base, Franky esta enfrascado en una pelea con el capitan Lotar.

FRANKY: Beans Left!!

LOTAR: Tendras que hacer algo mejor que eso.

Lotar detiene los perdigones explosivos de Franky con una mano y se lanza al ataque con poderosos puñetazos, Franky se defiende pero los golpes de Lotar rompen su defensa y esto es aprovechado por el capitan de la Marina.

LOTAR: Solid Bomber!!

Lotar le pega un potente puñetazo que manda a Franky contra la pared de la base.

LOTAR: Que?, acaso ya se acabo?, que debilcho ja, ja, ja!!

Franky sale de los escombros algo amollado por el golpe y el impacto.

FRANKY: Maldito!, ahora si me has hecho enfadar!

Franky se quita la piel de su puño y se alista para atacar.

FRANKY: Strong Hammer!!!!

Franky ataca a toda maquina a Lotar quien se defiende de los golpes pero comienza a sentir el impacto de cada uno de ellos.

FRANKY: Ahora!!, Weapons Left!!!

Franky dispara un poderoso laser de su mano izquierda que impacta en Lotar y lo manda contra el muro de la base y lo traspasa.

FRANKY: Super!!!!!, ahí tienes eso, que te parecio eh?, ja, ja, ja!!

Lotar sale de los escombros con su saco destrozado y algo lastimado.

LOTAR: Je, je, esta bien, esto se acaba de poner interesante.

Lotar se quita el saco y se prepara para continuar la pelea.

FRANKY: Maldita sea, que tio mas resistente, le di con el Weapons Left a corta distancia y aun asi sigue en pie.

Franky y Lotar continuan su pelea mientras en la parte alta de la base un extraño personaje observa todo lo que ocurre.

----H----: Señor, los Sombrero de Paja ya estan en la base se estan enfrentando a los Capitanes de la base.

-----S---: Entiendo, informame si algo cambia, ya voy para alla.

----H----: Entendido Señor.

En los corredores de la Steel Base, Sanji busca algun camino que lo lleve a su nakama capturada.

SANJI: Maldición, esta base es demasiado complicada, eh?, y esa comida regada?.

Sanji encuentra el salon de cocina donde ve comida regada en el piso.

SANJI: Que es esto?, que desperdicio.

----MS----: Siento mucho el desorden, cuando escucharon que los Sombrero de Paja venian todos los marinos salieron apresurados a prepararse y dejaron la cocina en este estado.

Le dice un personaje sentado cerca de una ventana, sonriendo.

SANJI: Quien eres tu?

----MS----: Soy Matt Scott, soy un capitan de la Marina tambien.

SANJI: Eh?, tambien?, asi que a parte de Smoker hay mas capitanes en esta base.

MATT: El señor Smoker ya se retiro asi que no tienen porque preocuparse por el. Escuche que eres un chef excelente, porque no cocinas algo para mi?

SANJI: Eh??, ja, en otra ocasión sera, ahora me diras donde se encuentra Robin-chan.

Sanji ataca a Matt quien evade su patada con facilidad.

MATT: Eso es todo lo que tienes?

SANJI: Que?, maldito!

Sanji ataca a Matt con varias patadas las cuales Matt evade con rapidez, Sanji apunta una patada directa a la boca de Matt pero este lo desvia con la mano izquierda y le pega una potente patada en el estomago.

SANJI: Que???!

MATT: Ja!, tu velocidad no es algo que sorprenda, me siento decepcionado de ti, esperaba que esta pelea sea mas interesante.

SANJI: Ahora te enseñare!!

Sanji ataca a Matt mientras este sonrie y se prepara para pelear.

Mientras tanto Luffy sigue sin rumbo alguno peleando con los marinos.

LUFFY: Gomu Gomu no Gatoringu!!!

MARINES: Ahhhhh!!!!

LUFFY: Ahora por donde voy, esta base es muy grande, naaa!!!!

Cuando Luffy ve al extraño personaje correr por el corredor del frente y decide seguirlo.

De regreso a la oficina principal, Zoro enfrenta a uno de los capitanes de la base.

ZORO: Ja, te vanaglorias de un golpe de suerte, pero no volvera a suceder.

----M----: Mm?, eso lo veremos, desenvaina tu espada Roronoa.

ZORO: Cual es tu nombre? (pregunta Zoro mientras desenvaina sus katanas)

----M----: Eh?, por que lo preguntas?

ZORO: Para saber el nombre del tipo al que mandare al infierno.

----M----: Ja, ja, ja, soy Marcus, y sere tu verdugo.

Marcus carga contra Zoro con ataques veloces de su espada, Zoro se defiende pero la velocidad del ataque del capitan lo hacen retroceder.

ZORO: Nitou Ryuu! Nigiri!!

Zoro realiza su técnica de dos espadas pero Marcus la bloquea con solo colocar verticalmente su espada.

ZORO: Que??

MARCUS: Ja, ja, Ougon Ten Ryuu! Do Uchi!!

Marcus utiliza una de sus técnicas y corta el pecho de Zoro, Marcus no pierde tiempo y ataca velozmente a Zoro quien bloquea sus ataques y retrocede.

MARCUS: Que?, eso es todo?

Zoro saca su tercera katana y la coloca en su boca.

ZORO: Santou Ryuu! Hyoyu Kin Dama!!

Zoro ataca a Marcus quien se sorprende del ataque y recibe el corte en el pecho.

ZORO: Estamos a mano.

MARCUS: Ja, ja, ja, no por mucho. Ougon Ten Ryuu Gyaku Kesa Giri!

Marcus ataca a Zoro pero este desaparece de enfrente de el y aparece detrás.

MARCUS: Que??, ahh!, no puede ser!

Marcus se da cuenta que a recibido otros cortes y queda sorprendido.

ZORO: Santou Ryuu ... Tou Rou Nagashi.

MARCUS: Que?!, sin lugar a dudas es una gran tecnica, pero… creo que tambien recibiste mi ataque.

ZORO: que?

Zoro siente el corte que le hizo Marcus y se queda atonito.

ZORO: Que?!, no puede ser, se supone que con el Tou Rou Nagashi debi haber evadido todo ataque.

MARCUS: Roronoa, alguna vez has escuchado del estilo Ougon Ten?, Este estilo va mas alla del entendimiento humano, aun si crees que has evadido el ataque, el ataque ya te ha marcado.

ZORO: Ya veo, entonces debo de ponerme mas serio en esta pelea.

MARCUS: Ja, ja, ja, arrogante!

ZORO: Lo mismo te digo.

En la oficina principal Tieryu y Robin aun conversan.

TIERYU: Al parecer tus compañeros estan peleando con mis capitanes, pero no te preocupes tienen ordenes de no matarlos.

ROBIN: Que?, acaso crees que tus capitanes son tan fuertes como para vencerlos?

TIERYU: Ja, ja, quien sabe...

ROBIN: ...

----R----: Señor Steelwing.

TIERYU: Ah, ya llegaste, pero creo que tendras que esperar a que tu oponente llegue.

----R----: Esta bien, recuerda que soy impaciente.

TIERYU: Ya, ya, muy pronto llegara.

ROBIN: Quien eres tu?

----R----: Eh?, Ah Nico Robin, aun sigues aquí?

TIERYU: Oi, oi, se mas educado con la señorita, Rex.

----R----: Bueno, bueno, mejor espero afuera, me aburre estar sentado sin hacer nada.

TIERYU: Vale, vale.

ROBIN: Rex?, que clase de persona sera?(se pregunta Robin en su cabeza).

Mientras tanto en el corredor de la base, Nami sigue su búsqueda por los demas cuando encuentra el salon de cocina donde pelean Sanji y Matt.

MATT: Single Cut!

Sanji recibe el ataque cortante que lo derriba.

SANJI: Maldición!, tiene mejor velocidad que yo, no puedo ni tocarlo.

MATT: Acaso ya te cansaste?, entonces te acabare.

SANJI: (Prende un cigarro) Ya no tengo fuerzas para defenderme, maldición!

NAMI: Sanji-kun!!!

SANJI: Ah?!!, Mellorine!!! (Sanji se levanta y va con Nami)

MATT: Eh?, Se recupero muy rapido.

NAMI: Que estas haciendo aquí, que esta pasando, aca es tan fuerte ese sujeto?

SANJI: Si, es un tipo realmente peligroso, no he podido tocarlo.

MATT: Que bella señorita, le gustaria salir conmigo?

SANJI: Que??, vas a ver ahora, nadie coquetea con Nami-san!!!

Sanji se lanza al ataque y Matt lo espera sonriendo.

Por su parte Franky no puede continuar la pelea ya que Lotar lo tiene casi a su merced.

LOTAR: Esto se acabo, Solid Bomber!

CHOPPER: Franky!!

Chopper aparece y se lanza contra Lotar y lo hace perder balance haciendole fallar su golpe,

LOTAR: No interrumpas!!

Lotar con un fuerte puñetazo derriba a Chopper.

CHOPPER: Es muy fuerte.(dice cayendo al piso)

FRANKY: Chopper!!! Maldito!!

Franky se lanza contra Lotar pero este con una esquivada rapida lo golpea en el estomago.

CHOPPER: Franky!, no!!, no podre ganarle con mis Rumble normales, tender que usar el Monster otra vez...

Chopper busca su Rumble especial cuando se escucha a alguien gritando en el aire.

USOPP: Usopp AAAaaaaAAAAaaaAA!!

Usopp aparece y se dirige a donde estan Franky y Chopper.

USOPP: Takusei Tabasuko Boshi!!

Usopp lanza sus canicas de Tabasco que caen en la cara y boca de Lotar.

LOTAR: QUEMA!!!!!

Lotar se queja del ataque de Usopp mientras este corta su soga y baja.

USOPP: Oi, estan bien?

FRANKY: Si, ese sujeto es muy resistente, tendremos que pelear juntos.

USOPP: Que??!, espera, espera, ese tipo es un monstruo como vamos a vencerlo.

LOTAR: Ahora si estoy enojado!!!

Franky y los demas se asustan al escuchar esto cuando una explosion ocurre en uno de los lados de la base.

LOTAR: Que?, nos atacan?, quien puede ser??

FRANKY: Que??

LOTAR: Se salvaron esta vez, la proxima no tendran mucho suerte.

Lotar entra en la base a avisarle lo ocurrido a Tieryu.

CHOPPER: Chicos, creen que nuestros amigos esten bien??

FRANKY: Mejor preparo el barco para salir rapido de aquí ven conmigo Usopp, tu tambien Chopper.

Franky y compañía regresan al barco para prepararlo para salir.

Luffy sigue al extraño y lo alcanza.

LUFFY: oi quien eres tu?!!

----H----: No es de tu incumbencia.

El extraño ataca a Luffy pero este lo evade y con un pistol lo derriba.

LUFFY: Quien sera este?

Se pregunta Luffy cuando escucha el estallido y decide regresar para buscar a sus nakamas.

Zoro y Marcus continuan su pelea cuando tambien oyen el estallido.

MARCUS: Eh?, nos atacan, Roronoa dejare nuestra pelea para otra ocasión, debo atender otros asuntos.

ZORO: Que?, espera!

En la oficina principal, Lotar y Marcus llegan y le comunican todo a Tieryu.

TIERYU: Si lo escuche, vayan a ver quien ataca y deténganlo.

Lotar y Marcus se retiran a detener el ataque cuando Zoro aparece y encara a Tieryu.

TIERYU: Roronoa, salgan de aquí llevate a la señorita Robin, seria un problema si la llegan a capturar.

ZORO: Que?, es mejor no perder tiempo, vamos Robin!

ROBIN: Si.

Zoro y Robin salen de la oficina y se dirigen a la entrada de la base.

TIERYU: Quien demonios esta atacando la base?, no entiendo, no... no puede ser...

Piensa Tieryu mientras sale de su oficina a participar del contraataque.

----S----: Ja, ja, ja, niño estupido, creiste que dejaria hacer todo esto tan libremente, no permitire que sigas con esto.

**Continuara...**

_Tercer capitulo terminado, espero que este siguiendo la historia y que les guste este capitulo DEJEN REVIEWS!!._

Proximo Capitulo: La Destrucción de la Steel Base 

Guionistas: - JiR

_Pinedo D. Erick (Es mi apellido real no hay ningun truco) :D_

_Abad D. Radha (Lo mismo que el otro, hermanos??? Ho... o.O)_

_Dibujantes: - JiR_

_Pinedo D. Erick_

_Si alguien le gusta la historia o le gustaria ser participe de esta mande su correo en los reviews o en nuestros correos de hotm. llonly(guion bajo)mell y eapd(guion bajo)11. _

_P.D.: Va en serio _


	4. La Destruccion de la Steel Base

_Seguimos con la historia!._

ARCA DE LA STEEL BASE – Capitulo 4: La Destrucción de la Steel Base 

Un disparo de cañon cae en la fachada de la Steel Base y la destruye, Luffy avanza por esa posición y se encuentra con varios marinos que salen del barco atacante.

LUFFY: No tengo tiempo para ustedes, Gomu Gomu no Gatoringu!!

Luffy se deshace de los marinos y sigue su camino hacia el Thousand Sunny.

Mientras tanto Robin va rumbo hacia el barco deshaciendose de los marinos que la atacan, Nami y Sanji llegan al barco donde ven a Franky y Co. Pelear con marinos que intentan entrar al barco.

FRANKY: Malditos!, no dejare que se queden con mi barco!!

Franky ataca con furia a los marinos que no pueden responderle y salen volando del barco.

NAMI: Hey Usopp!, donde esta Luffy?!!

USOPP: Aun no sale de la base!!

NAMI: Que??, sigue dentro?

Dice Nami mientras el navio de la Marina continua destruyendo la base, Luffy ve a Sunny por uno de los hoyos hecho por las explosiones y con un Rocketto se lanza a el.

LUFFY: Oi!, estan bien?, donde esta Zoro y Robin??

SANJI: Ahí viene Robin-chwaaaaannn!!

LUFFY: Robin!!, escapaste!!, que bueno!!

ROBIN: Si, pude salir, el espadachín viene conmigo.

LUFFY: Eh, Zoro?, donde esta??

ROBIN: Estaba detrás mio, debe haberse perdido.

LUFFY: Que??, debemos ir a buscarlo.

USOPP: Espera Luffy, mira arriba!!

LUFFY: Eh?... Zoro!!, como llego al techo de la base!!

NAMI: Ese idiota!!

LUFFY: Zoro!!!

ZORO: Donde esta la salida??.

Se preguntaba Zoro cuando una mano de Luffy se entrelaza en su cintura y lo jala hacia el barco estrellándolo contra la cubierta.

LUFFY: Yosh!! Ahora si... eh?

Todos miran a Zoro inconsciente en la cubierta mientras el ataque de los marinos no cesa y siguen atacando a Sunny, cuando un aparece una silueta que acaba con los marinos de un golpe, luego aparece otro que ataca la cabina central y la comienza a destruir.

LUFFY: Ah?, quienes son??

ROBIN: Son los capitanes de la base, Marcus y Rex.

USOPP: Son muy fuertes!

LUFFY: Si, oi quieren pelea vengan aca los acabare por haberse llevado a Robin!!!!

USOPP: Oi!!, Luffy!! Espera!! Espera!!, no hagas nada son muy fuertes ya los viste.

LUFFY: No me importa yo acabare con los dos!!!

Mientras Usopp dentenia como podia a Luffy, Zoro mira a Marcus y lo señala con su katana.

ZORO: Marcus!, nuestro duelo aun no ha concluido!!.

MARCUS: Ja!, nos volveremos a ver, Roronoa.

Mientras Marcus y Zoro juraban su duelo, Rex observa a Luffy.

REX: Sombrero de Paja!!, ya tienen el camino libre pueden irse!.

LUFFY: Que??, porque nos ayudan?

REX: No malinterpretes, son ordenes de nuestro jefe, es todo.

Luego de eso Rex y Marcus se retiran rapidamente.

NAMI: Son muy rapidos tambien, es nuestra oportunidad debemos irnos.

FRANKY; Yosh!!, vamos!!.

Mientras Luffy y Co. Preparan a Sunny, Tieryu ya ha llegado con el lider del ataque.

TIERYU: Sabia que eras tu, que es lo que quieres aquí, Shaagun.

SHAAGUN: Ten mas respeto con tus mayores, recuerda que soy Contra-Almirante y ademas hermano de tu padre.

TIERYU: Si, el cobarde que escapo en el momento en el que su gente mas lo necesitaba.

SHAAGUN: Ja, ja, ja, no permitire mas insolencias niño estupido. Que crees que estas haciendo reuniendo las placas??, crees poder vencer al demonio??.

TIERYU: No lo se, pero al menos lo intentare, y es mejor que quedarme sin hacer nada.

SHAAGUN: Imbecil!!, ni los guerreros mas fuerte de la isla sobrevivieron, no hagas algo estupido de lo que te puedas arrepentir!

TIERYU; Prefiero morir intentándolo a ver como mi isla se destruye poco a poco.

SHAAGUN: Ja, ja, ingenuo igual que el padre.

TIERYU: No te atrevas a mencionarlo a el!!

Tieryu trata de atacar a Shaagun pero este le muestra una placade las que Tieryu busca lo cual lo deja paralizado.

SHAAGUN: Ja, ja, ja, que pasa?, porque no atacas?.

TIERYU: Donde conseguiste eso?.

SHAAGUN: Ja, ja, Lo encontre en uno de mis viajes, me costo algo de trabajo pero valio la pena.

TIERYU: Damelo, lo necesito.

SHAAGUN: No es una opcion.

TIERYU: Maldita sea!!, damelo!!!!!!.

Tieryu se lanza contra Shaagun pero recibe un disparo entre el hombro izquierdo y el pecho y cae herido.

Fuera de la base los Sombrero de Paja escuchan el disparo.

LUFFY: Que?

ROBIN: Que estara pasando...

En la cabina del navio de Shaagun, Tieryu se levanta tapándose la herida sangrante.

TIERYU: Maldito desgraciado!

SHAAGUN: Ya no podras seguir con esta estupida misión, ríndete.

TIERYU: Nunca!!!!!

Tieryu se lanza contra Shaagun una vez mas pero esta vez recibe varios latigazos que le producen cortes en el cuerpo, Tieryu cae con el latigo en el cuello.

SHAAGUN: Levantalo.

Detrás de Shaagun un personaje camuflado en la oscuridad obedece y lo levanta.

SHAAGUN: Niño estupido, aca se acaba tu locura.

Shaagun le mete un potente puñetazo en el abdomen que lo saca volando de la cabina y cae en el mar.

SHAAGUN: Destruyan la base por completo!!.

Shaagun observa a Tieryu hundirse en el mar mientras por otra parte en Sunny, Luffy y los demas tambien han visto la caida de Tieryu.

ZORO: Ese no era...

ROBIN: No puede ser, Luffy hay que sacarlo del mar!.

LUFFY: Que?, porque?

ROBIN: El no es una mala persona, debes ayudarlo!.

LUFFY: Ummm... yosh!, Zoro sacalo!

ZORO: Que?, porque yo?!, demonios.

Zoro se lanza al mar y va por Tieryu quien se hundia rapidamente en las profunidades.

ZORO: Lo tengo!!

LUFFY: Esta bien!

Luffy le arroja una cuerda para que pueda subir por ella.

LUFFY: Ya esta!, ahora vamonos!!!.

CHOPPER: Vamos!!

Sunny sale de la base habiendo cumplido su misión.

LUFFY: Quien es el?

ZORO: El es era el jefe de la base a donde llevaron a Robin.

LUFFY: Que??, oi tu!!!, porque te llevaste a Robin!!, responde!!

Le dice Luffy mientras sacude el cuerpo de Tieryu.

ZORO: Idiota, esta incosciente no te puede responder.

LUFFY: Oh, tienes razon. Despierta!!, despierta!!

Le dice Luffy mientras lo abofetea.

ROBIN: Espera Luffy, el no es alguien malo, necesita ayuda.

LUFFY: Ayuda?

Con Sunny lejos de la base y lejos de los marinos, Los Sombrero de Paja descansan,

Luffy deja que Chopper revise y cure a Tieryu mientras Robin le cuenta todo a Luffy.

LUFFY: Demonio?

ROBIN: Asi es.

SANJI: Um... se me hace un poco increíble todo esto.

ROBIN: Pero yo vi la placa que ayudara a encerrar al demonio.

ZORO: Puede ser mentira.

USOPP: Asi es, siendo un marino, puede que quiera infiltrarse en nuestro barco para espiarnos y luego llevarnos a su cuartel general.

LUFFY: No sera que estas asustado por lo del demonio?

USOPP: No, puede que todo sea mentira.

ROBIN: He escuchado que existen demonios muy poderosos en algunas partes de la Grand Line.

NAMI: Yo tampoco creo en esta historia, ademas porque ayudar a alguien que no te dara nada a cambio.

FRANKY: Estamos sacando conclusiones sin escuchar al sujeto, porque no esperamos a que despierte.

Mientras seguia la conversación Chopper entra a la habitación.

LUFFY: Chopper, como se encuentra?

CHOPPER: Mejor, habia recibido un disparo en el hombro y tenia varios cortes en el cuerpo, estaba muy lastimado pero se recuperara.

LUFFY: Ya veo, que bueno, ji, ji, ji.

En el cuarto de la enfermeria, Tieryu despierta y se encuentra confundido.

TIERYU: Donde estoy?, cai al mar luego..., eh? Estoy curado, quien?, como?, donde?.

Mi placa!... ah! Felizmente la meti dentro de mi ropa sino la hubiera perdido, debo levantarme.

Tieryu se levanta de la cama pero las heridas lo hacen resentirse y cae al piso.

CHOPPER: Que?

SANJI: Que fue eso?

Todos van a ver que fue ese ruido en la habitación de enfermeria y ven a Tieryu tratando de levantarse.

CHOPPER: Espera aun esta malherido no puedes levantarte de la cama.

TIERYU: Ah?... mapache?

CHOPPER: Idiota!, soy un reno!, que no ves los cuernos!!

TIERYU: Disculpa, donde estoy?

LUFFY: Estas en mi barco.

TIERYU: Eh?, Sombrero de Paja!

Tieryu se aleja de Chopper y se pone a la defensiva.

ROBIN: No te preocupes, todos ya saben la historia.

TIERYU: Señorita Robin, ya veo.

LUFFY: Oye, es cierto lo del demonio?

TIERYU: Si, es un demonio muy poderoso, ataco mi isla hace mucho tiempo y esta a punto de regresar.

LUFFY: Ya veo.

TIERYU: Necesitaba la ayuda de la Señorita Robin para poder entender unas escrituras antiguas fue por eso que me la lleve de esa manera, lo siento Sombrero de Paja.

LUFFY: Idiota, hubiera sido mas facil si pedias ayuda.

TIERYU: Ja, un marino pidiendo ayuda a un pirata, no esta muy bien visto no lo crees, pero creo que tendre que seguir mi camino, buscare otra forma de encontrar las otras 2 placas.

Tieryu se para y trata de caminar pero no puede y se sienta en la cama.

LUFFY: Necesitas a Robin para leer unas escrituras, entonces vamos todos, todos te ayudaremos.

TIERYU: Que?

NAMI, USOPP, SANJI, ZORO: Luffy!!!!

LUFFY: Esta bien, esta bien, lo ayudaremos!.

ZORO: Siempre metiendonos en problemas.

USOPP: Un demonio..., un demonio..., un demonio...

ROBIN: Esta bien, ademas no tienes un barco en el cual navegar.

TIERYU: Eh... ja, ja, esta bien, gracias Sombrero de Paja.

LUFFY:D No te preocupes!!

TIERYU: Es verdad!, que paso con la base?

Todos se quedan callados.

ROBIN: El barco que llego lo destruyo todo.

TIERYU: Que?!, no puede ser... Rex y los otros...

ZORO: No te preocupes no creo que hayan muerto.

TIERYU: Si, yo tambien lo creo.

LUFFY: Vamos a celebrar!!!

NAMI: Ahora que vamos a celebrar?

LUFFY: Que Robin regreso y que tenemos un nuevo nakama!!!

TIERYU: Que bien se la pasa el Sombrero de Paja.

ROBIN: Asi es.

TIERYU: Gracias Robin.

Mientras los Sombrero de Paja celebran en el barco de Shaagun este hace una llamada a los HQ de la Marina.

SHAAGUN: Asi es, los Sombrero de Paja destruyeron la Steel Base.

----HQ----: Y el Comodoro Steelwing?

SHAAGUN: Desaparecio en la base.

----HQ----: Ya veo, tome medidas en el caso.

SHAAGUN: Asi lo hare señor.

Shaagun apaga el Den Den Mushi y mira la placa que tiene en su poder.

_**Continuara...**_

_Cuarto capitulo terminado, espero que esten siguiendo la historia, espero les guste el capitulo. DEJEN REVIEWS!!! Pls!!_

_Proximo Capitulo: Viaje al reino de Paraka._

Guionistas: - JiR

_Pinedo D. Erick (Es mi apellido real no hay ningun truco) :D_

_Abad D. Radha (Lo mismo que el otro, hermanos??? Ho... o.O)_

_Dibujantes: - JiR_

_Pinedo D. Erick_

_Asistente de Web: - Shadow_

**NECESITAMOS NAKAMAS!!**

_Si alguien le gusta la historia o le gustaria ser participe de esta mande su correo en los reviews o en nuestros correos de hotm. llonly(guion bajo)mell y eapd(guion bajo)11. _

_P.D.: Va en serio _


	5. Viaje al reino de Paraka

_Continuamos la historia con una nueva arca!!_

ARCA DE LAS 4 ISLAS – Capitulo 1: Viaje hacia el reino de Paraka 

Luego de el incidente en la Steel Base, Luffy y los demas siguen el camino que les indica Tieryu hacia su isla.

NAMI: Oye Tieryu este es el camino, verdad?

TIERYU: Si, solo sigue donde dice el Eternal Pose.

NAMI: Esta bien, Franky podrias virar un poco hacia la derecha.

FRANKY: Esta bien.

NAMI: Tu isla se llama Paraka, no es asi?

TIERYU: Asi es, en realidad es un reino que se extiende por toda la isla.

NAMI: Ya veo.

Chopper se acerca a Tieryu para cambiarle los vendajes mientras Luffy y Usopp van hacia el.

LUFFY: Oi Tieryu como te hiciste marino?

TIERYU: Ah bueno fue en uno de mis viajes cuando sali de la isla, buscaba las placas que necesito para poder combatir al demonio cuando accidentalmente entre en una base secreta de la Marina y me atraparon, creyeron que era un espia contratado por alguien pero no era asi, me tuvieron prisionero un tiempo hasta que conoci a un tipo llamado Garp, creo que era un Vice-Almirante o algo por el estilo...

LUFFY: Garp?... abuelo??!!!

TIERYU: Abuelo??, tu abuelo es un marino?!!

LUFFY: Si.

TIERYU: Que familia para mas rara, el abuelo un marino y el nieto un pirata.

LUFFY: Ji, ji, ji.

CHOPPER: Sigue contándonos tu historia.

TIERYU: Esta bien, esta bien, cuando conoci a Garp intercedio por mi para que me liberaran pero cuando lo hicieron el me ofrecio ser un marino, al principio pense que estaba loco pero luego lo acepte porque se me haria mas facil buscar las placas y es asi como termine en la Steel Base.

LUFFY: Ahhhh... es increíble.

CHOPPER: Increíble Tieryu!!

TIERYU: Ja, ja, lo creen?… luego conoci a Smoker en una misión cuando yo aun era Comandante.

USOPP: Hablando de Smoker, que paso con el, pensábamos que estaba en tu base.

TIERYU: Ah... digamos que no nos tendremos que preocupar por el.

En una isla lejana de la Grand Line.

SMOKER: ... Es la ultima vez que confio en ese crio!!

De regreso a Sunny, Luffy, Usopp y Chopper observan a Tieryu preguntándose que habria querido decir.

SANJI: Oigan la comida ya esta lista!

LUFFY: Comida!, comida!

USOPP: Vamos!

CHOPPER: Esperenme!!

TIERYU: Ja, ja, ja.

ROBIN: No entraras a comer?

TIERYU: En un momento... se me hace difícil de creer que Luffy confie tan rapido en mi.

ROBIN: Asi es el capitan, ayuda a todo aquel que lo necesita.

TIERYU: ...

Robin entra a la cabina para acompañar a todos.

LUFFY: Oi!! Tieryu entra se enfriara tu comida!!

TIERYU: Esta bien!

Todos comen mientras siguen con sus bromas y risas en la mesa.

Luego de la comida todos regresan a sus puestos a continuar con sus cosas, Zoro durmiendo, Nami en su habitación y Sanji en la cocina.

Tieryu sale de la habitación y muestra la placa que tiene en su poder.

LUFFY: Increíble!!!

CHOPPER: Que bonita!!

USOPP: Esa es la placa??

LUFFY: Oi!!!!! Vengan todos!!!

Todos los Sombrero de Paja se reunen con Luffy para observar la placa.

NAMI: Brilla como una joya.

SANJI: Y esto es lo que detendra al demonio del que hablas?

TIERYU: Asi es, son 5 en total yo tengo 3 pero solo traigo una conmigo las otras 2 las deje en la isla.

LUFFY: Me la prestas?, me la prestas?

TIERYU: Esta bien, esta bien.

NAMI: Espera no.

ZORO: Oi no deberias confiar tanto en el.

TIERYU: No pasara nada.

LUFFY: Increíble!!!

Luffy juega con la placa corriendo por la cubierta cuando se le resbala de la mano y cae al mar.

TIERYU, NAMI, USOPP, FRANKY: Luffy!!!!

LUFFY: Voy por ella!!

ZORO & SANJI: Idiota te vas a hundir!!

Zoro y Sanji saltan al mar para ayudar a Luffy pero no lo encuentran.

ZORO: No esta!

SANJI: Se debe haber hundido muy rapido.

ZORO: Luffy!!

LUFFY: Que?

Zoro y Sanji voltean hacia el barco y ven a Luffy colgando sostenido por las manos de Robin junto con la placa.

LUFFY: Ja, ja, ja, ja. Eso estuvo cerca!

ZORO & SANJI: Idiota!!, Estupido!!, Cuando vas a aprender!!, Toma!!, Toma!!

Zoro y Sanji le caen a golpes a Luffy cuando suben al barco.

LUFFY(Con el rostro hinchado): Fifculfa!, fa no lo fare! (Disculpa, ya no lo hare)

ZORO & SANJI: Siempre dices lo mismo y lo vuelves a hacer!!, Idiota!!

Zoro y Sanji terminan de golpear a Luffy y se calman, mientras Robin le entrega la placa a Tieryu.

ROBIN: Aquí tienes.

TIERYU: Ah gracias, pero... Luffy estara bien?

ROBIN: Si, el capitan es muy resistente.

TIERYU: No se mueve.

ROBIN: Ya se levantara.

Después del susto el camino sigue normalmente hasta llegada la noche.

NAMI: Bueno me voy a descansar.

SANJI: Buenas noches, Nami-san.

LUFFY, USOPP, CHOPPER y FRANKY: Nosotros tambien nos vamos a la cama.

Zoro dormia fuera de las habitaciones ya que era su turno de guardia y Robin en su habitación lee un libro.

TIERYU: Yo tambien me voy a dormir, buenas noches cocinero Sanji.

SANJI: Si.

Tieryu se va a las habitaciones y ve a todos durmiendo, se busca un lugar y se echa a descansar.

Todos descansan por la noche cuando Tieryu comienza a tener una pesadilla.

TIERYU: Donde estoy??

De pronto una sombra aparece enfrente de el.

------------: Ja, ja, ja, ja.

TIERYU: Quien eres!!

------------: Tu verdugo...

TIERYU: Que??!!!!

Tieryu trata de pelear con la sombra pero no logra tocarlo, la sombra va contra el y lo atrapa de los brazos y las piernas.

TIERYU: Suéltame!!

-----------: Ja, ja, ja, ja, Tu destino esta marcado, no puedes cambiarlo...

TIERYU: Que??!!

La sombra comienza a cubrir a Tieryu y lo ahoga.

Tieryu despierta y se da cuenta que todo habia sido un sueño, observa a su alrededor y ve a los demas durmiendo tranquilamente, Tieryu se recuesta y trata de volver a conciliar el sueño.

Por la mañana todos despiertan muy animados cuando Nami ve una isla.

NAMI: Chicos hemos llegado!

LUFFY: Llegamos!!!

CHOPPER: Llegamos!, Llegamos!

NAMI: Que es eso?

Cuando Tieryu sale y ve su isla a lo lejos.

NAMI: Tieryu que les pasa a esas islas?

TIERYU: Esas islas estan controladas por el poder del demonio no podemos ir hacia esos lugares.

FRANKY: Se ve tenebroso.

TIERYU: Si.

USOPP: Da miedo!!

LUFFY: Yosh!!! Vamos a las islas!!!

USOPP: Que??!!!

TIERYU: Ja, ja, ja... (pensando)Ya regrese... papa.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_Primer capitulo de la nueva arca terminado, espero que esten siguiendo la historia, espero les guste el capitulo. DEJEN REVIEWS!!! Pls!!_

_Proximo Capitulo: Llegada al reino de Paraka._

Guionistas: - JiR

_Pinedo D. Erick (Es mi apellido real no hay ningun truco) :D_

_Abad D. Radha (Lo mismo que el otro, hermanos??? Ho... o.O)_

_Dibujantes: - JiR_

_Pinedo D. Erick_

_Asistente de Web: - Shadow_

**NECESITAMOS NAKAMAS!!**

_Si alguien le gusta la historia o le gustaria ser participe de esta mande su correo en los reviews o en nuestros correos de hotm. llonly(guion bajo)mell y eapd(guion bajo)11. _

_P.D.: Va en serio _


End file.
